Until the Full Moon
by Demon Fire
Summary: While in the forest our young hero is confronted with a future that he never thought possible. One in which he will never be alone again. Will eventually be HPRL slash.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm planning on posting this very soon. This story is going to be a SLASH pairing(s). As of now its Harry/Remus but that may change later in the story though it is doubtful. I have a C2 up that anyone who like Creature!Harry may want to check out. That's all for now!

Harry: Awww! C'mon Dem. Just post already!

Demon Fire: I will, I'm still working!

Harry: Starts whining Pleeeaaase!

D.F: Throws cookie at Harry No!


	2. Prologue

Story Title: Until the Full Moon

CH. Title: Prologue

Author: Demon Fire

Warnings: male/male relationships, future lemons

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot, which is MINE, belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Everything is Post HBP.

Harry: gasps Are you finally posting?

Demon Fire: throws story at Harry Yes, I am, now will you leave me alone!

Harry: looks over papers and pouts Awww! Its just the prologue!

Demon: Chases Harry waving a wet noodle at him The prologue is very important!

Harry: Help!

Demon: Ahem…. On to the story.

The Forbidden Forest was eerily quiet on the night of the full moon. All of the forest creatures knew what prowled through the trees. Yet, on that very night, a young boy studied in a clearing far from the tree line near Hogwarts. He attended that infamous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but was completely unaware of what was stalking him that night. The boy was concentrating so hard on his task that he didn't sense that creature drawing closer and closer to him.

The boy was speaking to a ghost with a long white beard and I twinkle in his eye. The ghost, formerly known as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, was teaching the boy new curses and charms to attack or to defend. He had been working with the boy ever since he had died just over two weeks prior.

"Headmaster," the boy called with a determined glint in his eye. "You must tell me why you allowed that bastard to kill you."

"My dear child," the headmaster replied, "I shall tell you when you have stopped blaming both Severus and I for my death."

"But, Sir…."

Both the boy and the ghost froze hearing a soft growl from the forest. Slowly both turned to face the large golden wolf stalking out of the forest. The boy began to pull out his wand, thinking to protect himself but the headmaster shook his head and the boy's arm dropped to his side. As the wolf advanced slowly the headmaster floated close to the boys head and whispered instructions to him.

"Whatever you do, don't run!" the headmaster began, "That is Professor Lupin, and without his Wolfsbane Potion he is unaware of what he is doing. You must trust me when I say that he will not harm you more than necessary nor will he kill you."

"Necessary," the boy hissed, "What does that mean?"

"Several years ago Remus told me that he had discovered who his true mate is. Contrary to popular belief Sirius and he were only friends. Child, you're his mate."

By this point the wolf was only a few feet away and panting heavily. The boy turned to run but the wolf pounced and snarled at him. Immediately the boy turned to lie on his back and arched his body. This bared his neck to the wolf and showed his submission. The wolf whimpered and nuzzled his bare neck before snuffling at his shoulder. Just as the boy relaxed the wolf bit into his flesh.

The boys screams of anguish were heard all of the way back in the Gryffindor Common Room. The students all shivered and glanced furtively at each other, all wondering the same thing 'What could cause someone to feel that much pain?'

Harry: How could you be so mean! Just when that poor boy let his gaurd down the wolf bit him!

Demon: Sorry Har but thats the way it came out.

Harry: OK... Everyone review so she continues!


	3. Moonlight Rising

Story Title: Until the Full Moon

CH. Title: Moonlight Rising

Author: Demon Fire

Warnings: male/male relationships, future lemons

Rating: M for future chapter

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot, which is MINE, belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Everything is Post HBP.

Harry: Bounces Is it finished?

Demon: No, lack wit, but chapter 2 is up.

Harry: I know, I know pouts real life has intruded on you writing time…

Demon: growls at Harry yes now go away so I can finish this chapter

_Thoughts _"Speaking"

**Chapter 1**

Groggily the boy blinked as the early morning sunlight struck his eyes. His neck ached but he was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. For once he felt safe and protected. The strong arms that surrounded him didn't hurt but held him close to a warm… _Wait a minute… Arms?_

"Ahhhh!" he scrambled hastily away from the body that had been tenderly cradling his. He grabbed his wand from nearby and turned back to the stranger. _No, wait, that's not a stranger that's… Professor Lupin?_

The man groaned as reached for the body he had been holding but awoke quickly when he couldn't find it. Sitting up he saw that Harry was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. They continued to stare at each other until an entirely too happy ghost floated into the clearing.

"Good morning, my children," the ghost of Albus greeted cheerfully. "Did you have a nice rest last night?"

"Professor," Harry said hesitantly to Dumbledore, "why did you never tell me that he was my mate?"

"My poor boy," Dumbledore said sadly, "it wasn't my secret to tell… There was also the fact that he couldn't claim you until you came of age."

"'He' is right here, you know," Remus said grumpily. "Harry, I didn't want to put more pressure on you than you already had. You have just turned 17 and come into your inheritance but already you have the fate of the Wizarding on your shoulders. I was going to tell you right after your first DADA class but I, as you can see, we met here first."

"Albus, why don't you leave us to figure this out on our own?" Harry mumbled not meeting Remus' eyes.

"Alright my child, but remember to holler if you need me," Albus said gently, that damnable twinkle in his eye, then floated away in the general direction of Hogwarts. "I'll just tell Minerva that you two won't be showing up for lessons today, shall I?"

"Meddlesome coot," Harry grumbled affectionately. "So what happens now, Professor?"

"Well for one, you start calling me Remus and not Professor. Harry, I have loved you for so long, all I want is to make you happy."

AN: I know, I know! Right now its really fluffy but that will change!

"Damn it, Remus!" Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet and pacing the clearance. "Just what I need, one more thing to screw up my life."

"If that's how you really feel, I'll let you go," Remus said softly. "I don't want to upset you with our Mating… But you must choose now, before I complete my claim and that if you do renounce me, you'll never see me again."

"What do you mean 'I'll never see you again'?" Harry asked withhis head tilted adorably to one side.

"I mean just that, Harry," Remus replied gently, _God, I love him; he is so innocent despite all that he has endured._ "When the Mate of a werewolf refuses the claim and the werewolf doesn't force it, the werewolf dies. Yes, a 'wolf can force the Mating but very few do, mainly because they love their Mate to much to rape them…"

Remus broke off his explanation when he found himself with an armful of shaking teenager. The 'wolf didn't care that the boy was crying silent tears it just reveled in the warmth of its Mate. Remus, on the other hand, rubbed the boys back to soothe him and murmured comforting nonsense.

"Remus," Harry said softly, "I don't want you to die but I don't know if I can be your Mate. There are things about me that you don't know, not even Albus knew and…"

"Harry," Remus cut him off with the soft word and a finger pressed to his lips. "Whatever it is we can work it out together. You won't have to bear your burdens alone ever again; I'm never going to leave you."

Harry: You promised me no fluff pouts

Demon: I know but I couldn't help myself… Thanks to all my reviewers, I wouldn't have continued without you. Cookies to: Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, wolfcathope, SirLady Lupin, and Yana5 for the reviews!

Please continue to read and review!


End file.
